


Midnight Kiss

by wayiiseelife



Series: Luca & Messer [3]
Category: Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior, S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Years kiss, otp prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayiiseelife/pseuds/wayiiseelife
Summary: Person A being super sleepy and falling asleep way before midnight so Person B waked them up at 11:59 so they can kiss at midnight.
Relationships: Dominique Luca/OC
Series: Luca & Messer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735159
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Midnight Kiss

Title: Midnight Kiss

OTP Prompt: Person A being super sleepy and falling asleep way before midnight so Person B waked them up at 11:59 so they can kiss at midnight.

Fandom: S.W.A.T. {2017}

Couple: Dominique Luca / OC

\--- Midnight Kiss ---

The plans for New Years Eve where thrown out the window when Isabella Messer returned from a rough case in New Orleans. She walked in the house in crutches followed by her partner, Mick Rawson, bickering back and forth. They should of been back a few days ago, but the doctor in New Orleans wouldn’t clear her to fly. She growls at her partner, “Everything hurts. That stupid SVU isn’t comfortable.” 

Dominique Luca didn’t need to be in the room to know that her partner was rolling his eyes at Isabella. “Well next time don’t get hurt.” The words come out as a playful suggestion, but it wouldn’t be taken that way. 

“Yes, Mick! Because my plan was to be throw out a second story window after being shot in the fucking….” She stops moving, a small smile coming on her face when she sees her boyfriend on the couch.

Luca stands up, moving off the couch and to the side of his girlfriend quickly. “Don’t stop fighting on my account. I love it when you two bicker. It’s fun.” He leans in pressing his lips against her right cheek. “You didn’t explain that all to me when we were on the phone. You said you were fine.”

“I am fine!” Isabella growls, slowly crutching herself to the couch. She needed to sit down, she was exhausted.

Mick Rawson grinned, “Not what the doctor said.”

“Shut up, Mick.” 

He laughs, “She is just crabbing because the doctor in New Orleans wouldn’t clear her to fly, and said she would probably be out of the field for the next month, maybe two.”

Luca covers his mouth with his hand, “Thank you for bringing her home. Are you still coming to the party in a few days?”

He nods, “Yes, since Isabella still wants to throw it.” He glances at her partner, she was clearly exhausted and fighting between the both of them wouldn’t help her heal faster. He walks over to the couch, giving her a look and a soft squeeze to her shoulder. “Get better okay. I’ll see you at the party with a few bottles of champagne. Luca, her bags are the front door along with her medication for the pain.”

“Thanks, brother.” Luca says to him. When he hears the door slam shut, he takes a seat at the end of the couch where her head laid. “You feeling okay?”

She beams up at him. “As much as I love that man, the last few days he has gotten on my nerves. He has spent so much time he the states, you would think he knew how to drive. What should of been a two day trip, turned into a four day trip. I missed you, wanted you.”

Luca moves his hand down her side before sliding his hand into her hand. “But he took care of you, right?” She shakes her head yes. “I’m glad your home too.”

“Can we take a nap? I sleep so much better when I am at your side.”

\--- Midnight Kiss ---

The house was bumping. Music was bumping, on the TV played Dick Clark’s New Years Eve Party, and drinks were everywhere. The clock just hit eight pm, when the twenty third yawn hit Isabella’s lips. Luca slips the glass of champagne out of her hands, downing it before she could argue. “Hi.”

“Hi.” He says back. “Your exhausted. Your medication kicking your ass?” She nods, putting her hand to her mouth trying to cover another yawn. “Why don’t you go lay down in the bedroom?”

She looks at him with surprise, shaking her head no right away. “We are throwing a party. We have guests here….I can not just go lay down.”

“Most of us in this house are in law enforcement or have someone who we love that is in law enforcement, Isabella. Everyone is going to understand.” He put his hand on her cheeks, trying not to show when he felt the ice cold of her skin. “You were shot six days ago, you are still healing, noone is going to care that you went to sleep instead of drinking with us. /Anyways/ we have three people who live in this house, Street and I can make sure everyone is happy here.”

Isabella bit her lip, thinking. “Okay, yeah. Bed is such a good idea. I barley can keep my eyes open.”

“Come on.” He stands, handing her the crutches that were leaned against the wall. “I’ll help you then I will go make sure every has a refill for their drinks.”

\--- Midnight Kiss ---

11:33 PM

David “Deacon” Kay handed his teammate and friend, a beer he took out of the man’s fridge. “Where’s Isabella?”

“Sound asleep when I checked on her.” Luca answer, brining up the beer and silently thanking the man for the beverage.

“How is her leg? Rick said the un…” Deacon always forgot the word the FBI Agent used for bad guy. “...guy shot her in her knee.”

“She’s okay. Still on some pretty heavy pain killers. Couple hours ago, I found her falling asleep in the kitchen chair.” The memory, even though it was a few hours ago, brought a frown to the man’s face. “I was helping into bed when she explained she wanted to throw this party, make it a big deal, because it was out first New Year Eve together. It would be her first midnight kiss.”

Deacon let out a soft laugh. “The both of you are such romantics. When the countdown begins, why don’t you go into the bedroom and wake her up. Make the memory special for the both of you.”

Luca’s face lit up at his friend’s suggestion. “If I wasn’t happy in a relationship, I could kiss you.”

Deacon cackled. “I will take that as a thank you. Your welcome.”

\---- Midnight Kiss ---

11:58 PM

Luca slipped into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. A grin came to the man’s lip, watching Isabella curled around his pillow. He was so thankful that the world brought them together. He watches her for a moment, amazed that he was sharing his life with this woman and even more impressed that she was sleeping through a room full of people yelling and singing. He took a seat next to her on the edge of the bed that was left, he shook her softly and her eyes immediately opened. “Ever...okay?” Words weren’t finished, but he would wash that up to waking her in a dead sleep.

“Need to do something important,” Luca explained. “Then we will get you all tucked into bed. And how are you sleeping with that noise around you?”

She peaked at the door, trying to put Luca’s words together. “The party...nothing. My brothers...parents threw bigger louder parties.” She brings her hands to her face rubbing them. “What’s important, Luca? Are you okay?”

“Yup.” The guests in the living room start counting down from ten, a silly grin coming to Luca’s face. When it reaches four, he puts his hand on her face and melts when she leans against them. The countdown ends at one, and he presses his lips against hers, deepening the kiss when he hears a soft moan coming from her lips. When they break apart, he whispers, “I love you. Happy New Year.”

Isabella’s cheeks go red, and she felt like she was on top of the world. “I love you, Dominique Luca.”


End file.
